Clones
by Stephanie18
Summary: Two words: Evil Clones
1. They're Here

Well, this story came from a past idea that I had over at SS (if you go there, you'll know and if you don't go there, you'll be able to follow anyway). So, just go ahead and read.  
  
Clones by Stephanie18  
  
  
A demon, Aere, was in his dark lair preparing his altar.  
"Cup of lamb's blood, three hairs from the head of a vampire, a piece of a dagger, fish scales, cricket legs, demon blood, and a daisy." Aere read off the items on his checklist. He had them all.  
Aere put them into a large goblet and mixed them. The goblet started to smoke.  
"Now all I need is an item of theirs and the spell will be complete." Aere said evilly.  
Aere shimmered out.  
--  
At the manor...  
Aere shimmered into Phoebe's room and looked hastily around. He picked up a necklace and a blue toothbrush and shimmered out.  
Phoebe walked into her room and looked for her necklace.  
"That's weird. I thought I put it right here. Oh well, I'll just have to borrow something of Prue's." Phoebe said to herself and made her way to Prue's room.  
--  
Aere shimmered back to his lair.  
"This spell better work. I gave a year of my life for it." Aere said as he placed the necklace and toothbrush on the altar next to the goblet.  
"Hello Master." A voice said from behind Aere.  
"Lavin. What are you doing here?" Aere asked.  
"I was in the neighborhood and thought I would drop by." Lavin said sarcastically. "I killed the witch you wanted."  
Aere turned around and smiled.  
"Good. And in such a short time. You are truly a prodigy." Aere told him.  
"So everyone says. But I want a big job. Something that will take me to the top...of course, something that would take you along with me Master." Lavin said and bowed a little.  
"Loyalty. That is a very important quality in apprentices these days. I may have a job that you can help me with, but I have to work out a plan first." Aere told him.  
"Excellent. Anything that I can do for you while you are working?" Lavin asked.  
"No, no. You can go and have some fun." Aere said and Lavin disappeared.  
After Lavin left, Aere placed the necklace into the goblet. More smoke billowed from the goblet, then it went back to the regular steaming.  
"Take one down and pass it around." Aere said humming the tune. He was very pleased with himself.  
Aere picked up the toothbrush and dropped it into the goblet and it got the same reaction as the necklace.  
"This is really turning out to be too easy." Aere said to himself, then picked up a piece of paper.  
"With this smoking brew,  
I make copies of the two."  
Aere chanted over and over until two black lights appeared in the dark room. They flashed brighter and brighter until they took the shape of a man and a woman.  
"Wrong couple." Aere said looking at the two people. 


	2. Who Are They?

"And who were you expecting?" The man asked.  
"The other sister and her husband. And instead...you. I must have gotten the wrong room." Aere said.  
"Must have." The woman said and sat on the altar.  
"You really shouldn't sit there." Aere told her.  
"There are a lot of things that I shouldn't do, but do anyway. Hey, what's this smokin' stuff?" The woman asked looking into the goblet.  
"Nothing. Don't touch it." Aere said.  
The woman didn't listen and reached over to grab it, but Aere grabbed her hand.  
"I obviously need a protection spell." Aere said and the woman hopped off the altar.  
Aere said some inaudible words and a bubble of purple light surrounded the goblet.  
"There. Now I am the only one that can touch it. You were about to bring about your own demise." Aere said.  
"Oh, how?" The woman asked.  
"That goblet holds your life. If the contents are spilled or tampered with, you cease to exist." Aere explained.  
"All right. I just have one little question. Who are we?" The man asked.  
"You? Why you're magic clones of course. I have brought you to life so that you could help me defeat the Charmed Ones." Aere told him.  
"Wow. So, which ones are we? Huh? Huh?" The woman asked impatiently.  
"Well, I was hoping for the one they call Piper and the whitelighter Leo, but I made a mistake. You are Phoebe and you are Cole. Well, not really. You're just their clones." Aere told her.  
"Oh, neat. What powers do I have huh?" The woman asked.  
"Premonitions and levitation." Aere told her.  
"Oh. Nothing active." The woman said disappointed.  
"No. But this mix-up may work to my advantage." Aere waited a moment for any questions, but there were none, so he continued. "I originally wanted the other witch and the whitelighter for healing. If the clone got hurt, the whitelighter would fix her up and they could continue with my plan. But this may be even better. He's half demon, which makes you half demon and stronger. This is wonderful."  
"What about names?" The man asked.  
"Oh well. Yes. I supposed we'll just distort their names. Loec and...um...what is her nickname? Pheebs is it? We'll just call you that." Aere said.  
"Great. I'm not even good enough to get a full name." Pheebs complained.  
"Quiet! Don't complain. It could be much worse." Aere said.  
"What are we going to do? We're not staying cooped up down here are we?" Loec asked.  
"No. I'll send you up there soon enough, but first I need a plan." Aere said.  
"Don't you have a plan?" Pheebs asked.  
"I did, but I have to change it since I got you instead." Aere told her.  
--  
At the manor...  
Phoebe was running down the stairs and almost made it to the door, but Prue stopped her.  
"Not so fast. Just turn around and slowly walk away from the door. That is my necklace you've got on Phoebe." Prue said.  
"I know, but I couldn't find mine." Phoebe explained.  
"Well, it's mine. Give it back." Prue said.  
"Um...I don't think so. I like it." Phoebe answered.  
Piper walked right into the middle of the argument.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What's going on?" Piper asked her sisters.  
"Phoebe stole my necklace!" Prue exclaimed.  
"Did not! I'm only borrowing it!" Phoebe answered.  
"This isn't going to turn into another Bo Bo the Teddy Bear incident is it?" Piper asked.  
"Hey! I want that back too!" Prue exclaimed.  
"Ah! Stop with the yelling! Just Phoebe, give Prue her necklace." Piper said.  
Phoebe took off the necklace and mumbled something and handed it to Prue.  
When Piper walked away, Phoebe stuck her tongue out at Prue and Prue walked toward Phoebe, but Phoebe dashed out the door.  
--  
At Aere's lair...  
"I want to go out and torture people!" Pheebs whined.  
"Shut up! Just shut up! I'm thinking!" Aere said angrily.  
"Fine. You don't have to be so angry about everything." Pheebs said and left him alone.  
Lavin appeared in the room.  
"I killed another witch. This time for sport Master. How is your plan?" Lavin asked. He didn't even notice Loec and Pheebs.  
"My plan has turned out horribly." Aere said a motioned is hand to Pheebs and Loec.  
"Oh, hello." Lavin said with a smile.  
Loec rolled his eyes and Pheebs held back laughter.  
"What are their problems?" Lavin asked Aere.  
"I have no idea. All I know is that I need a new plan." Aere said.  
"And we need new names! We don't want to be cheap imitations of those other guys." Pheebs said.  
"Perfect. Well, what do you want to be called now?" Aere asked a little annoyed.  
"Something cool. Something that doesn't sound evil, but when you think about it, it could be." Pheebs said.  
"Lavin, go and find a book of names and bring it back. If we get them new names maybe they'll be quiet." Aere said.  
"Quieter but not quiet." Pheebs said and Lavin shimmered out.  
After a few moments, Lavin shimmered back in with a small book and handed it to Pheebs. Lavin went over to Aere, who was reciting a spell.  
Lavin waited and when Aere was done, said, "What is your plan?"  
Aere replied, "I'm just going to send them up to cause trouble. And when they have caused enough worry for the Charmed Ones, I will send them to the Charmed Ones."  
"Genius. Everyone will believe that it is the originals who are causing the trouble and after the first mess, another one. You are indeed truly the most cunning of them all Master." Lavin said then bowed again.  
"We've found them! Names. Scary names." Pheebs said and dropped the book.  
"And what are they?" Aere asked.  
"Lark." Pheebs replied.  
"Ben or Blake?" Loec asked.  
They all thought for a moment and agreed on Blake.  
"Okay then. Blake and Lark, I've got something for you to do." Aere said and Lark and Blake became excited. "All you have to do is go out and cause mayhem. The eviler the better. After you've done a bunch of nasty things, come back to me and we'll carry out the next phase."  
Blake and Lark looked very pleased, then Blake shimmered with Lark.  
"Are you sure they can handle it?" Lavin asked.  
"Positive. All they've got to do is cause confusion and mayhem. A two year old could do that." Aere said confidently.  
"But they're not even an hour old." Lavin muttered under his breath. Aere didn't hear him. 


	3. Destruction

In San Francisco...  
"Put it down Lark." Blake commanded.  
"I just want to have some fun." Lark replied.  
"Just put the television down." Blake repeated.  
"Oh, like this?" Lark said and let go of the television set and it crashed and broke all over the floor.  
"I wanted to stay here just a while longer. I haven't gotten anything yet." Blake said.  
"Oh relax. They'll send someone to clean it up." Lark told him.  
"Are we allowed to hurt people?" Blake asked.  
"I don't know. But that would be fun!" Lark squealed.  
"You're not allowed to kill anyone. Not yet anyway." Lavin had appeared.  
"Oh, it's you." Blake said with disgust in his voice.  
"Yes, it's me. No killing. You'll get to kill later. Right now just go cause some more damage. That TV was hardly anything to gloat about." Lavin said and sneered at the crashed television.  
Lark had a small hurt look on her face, but that disappeared and she said, "Fine! I'll just have to go and destroy something huge! Come on Blake, let's go."  
Lark and Blake left the store. Lavin gave one last disgusted look at the smashed television and shimmered out.  
Lark and Blake had made their way downtown and were looking for something fun to do.  
"We could rob somewhere." Lark suggested.  
"Or, we could set something on fire." Blake said.  
"Ooh, fire. That sounds fun. What did you have in mind?" Lark asked eagerly.  
Blake just pointed to a nearby park with lots of trees. They both smiled evilly and rushed over to the park.  
--  
At the manor...  
Prue and Phoebe were gone out, so Piper decided that she would catch up on the news.  
Piper sat back and listened to the news reporter.  
"And in other news, unexplained fires at the Dundaff Park have been springing up some real interest. Now we'll go to Jim down in the park. Jim?"  
"Thanks Ted," said the reporter, "No one knows much about how these unusual fires. Park-goers didn't notice anything suspicious and weather conditions aren't out of the ordinary. It's not too hot...certainly not hot enough for trees and park benches to suddenly burst into flames. Everyone is at a real loss for this one."  
Piper sat up. Things bursting into flames for no reason?  
Piper turned off the TV and started to call for Leo.  
"What's up?" Leo asked after he had orbed in.  
Piper turned on the TV and pointed. Footage of the burning park and firemen were still playing.  
"All right, so there's a maniac out there starting fires." Leo said.  
"Oh come on. The things just started bursting into flames!" Piper exclaimed and turned off the TV.  
"Piper, just because fire is involved somewhere doesn't mean that demons are involved. You're way too jumpy." Leo said with a smile.  
"I can see that I won't get any help from you. I'm calling Prue." Piper said and picked up the phone.  
Leo took the phone from Piper and put it back down.  
"Piper, I'm sure it's perfectly human. The police can handle it." Leo assured her.  
Piper still wasn't sure, but she relaxed.  
--  
Across town...  
"That was a hoot!" Lark exclaimed as they walked out of the park arm in arm.  
"Yeah, we should really burn things more often. What should we do now? We've got a full day ahead of us." Blake said.  
"I don't know. He said we couldn't kill...so what about torture?" Lark suggested with an evil grin on her face.  
Lark and Blake were strolling down the street looking for someone to "have a little fun with" and a woman came up to Lark.  
"Hey Phoebe! What's up?" The woman asked enthusiastically.  
"Who me? Of course me. Heh. Oh, um, nothing new with me really." Lark replied.  
"Same with me. Don't you just wish that something exciting would happen?" The woman asked.  
Lark was going to say something, but Blake said something instead. "Be careful what you wish for."  
The woman gave him an odd look and walked off.  
"She certainly has some weird friends." Lark commented as they continued walking.  
"All of these people are so boring." Blake said and looked around at all the people that were on the streets.  
"Uh-oh. Quick, hide!" Lark exclaimed and they both ducked in an alley.  
"Why are we hiding?" Blake whispered.  
"Look." Lark whispered back and pointed across the street.  
"It's the real us...the real them... it's them.... oh, it's Phoebe and Cole." Blake said. He really didn't know how to classify them.  
"What should we do?" Lark asked.  
"I don't know. They're coming this way." Blake replied.  
"What should we do?" Lark asked again.  
"I would say leaving would be best right now." Blake said and took Lark's hand and shimmered away.  
--  
In Aere's lair...  
Blake and Lark had just shimmered in. Aere was busy scolding Lavin.  
"You were seen killing a witch!?" Aere asked outraged.  
"It-it-it was an-an accident M-M-Master." Lavin replied. Lavin stuttered and slurred his speech when Aere was angry and scolding him, it was an old habit of his.  
"Of course it won't happen again, because the one who saw you will surely kill you." Aere snapped.  
"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry M-M-Master." Lavin said sheepishly.  
"As you should be!" Aere roared. "Who was the one who saw you?"  
"It-it-it w-was Ch-Ch-Charmed O-One I be-believe." Lavin finally got out.  
"What?!" Aere roared. He was breathing heavily because of his anger.  
"I-I-I will des-des-destroy her f-f-for you M-Master." Lavin said.  
"No, you're mistake was too great. I must send them." Aere gestured toward Lark and Blake.  
"But Master!" Lavin objected. He had risen from his knees.  
"But nothing. You have failed me. Do not come back to me until you have the blood of Onwa." Aere said. He wasn't making eye contact with Lavin like Lavin was something disgusting that didn't deserve his gaze.  
"Master, Onwa is the most powerful of his kind." Lavin said.  
"Yes, and if you truly are the prodigy you claim to be, you should be able to get me his blood. Go." Aere said. Aere walked over to Blake and Lark and started to talk with them.  
Lavin looked at them with disgust. They should not be talking with his Master. They were not worthy. Only he was worthy.  
Lavin picked up a dagger from the altar and disappeared. 


	4. Meet The Clones

Phoebe walked into the manor and took off her coat.  
"Phoebe, is that you?" Piper called from the living room.  
"Yeah." Phoebe called back.  
"Can you come in here please." Prue called.  
Phoebe walked into the living room. Piper and Prue were sitting on the couch and Leo was standing near the coffee table.  
"What's up?" Phoebe asked.  
"I'll give you a hint. It starts with D and ends with e-m-o-n." Prue said.  
"What happened?" Phoebe asked.  
"Prue saw some demon killing a witch." Piper explained.  
"W-what?" Phoebe asked.  
"He just shimmered in and killed her. I went over to, ya know, kick his butt and he just looked at me and shimmered away." Prue told her.  
"Wow. Do you know what demon it was?" Phoebe asked.  
"I looked in the Book. It's some demon prodigy named Lavin." Prue answered.  
"Demon prodigy?" Phoebe repeated.  
"Yeah, he's apparently very young, but very in control of his demon powers." Prue said.  
"So, did it say anything else?" Phoebe asked her.  
"Yeah, he's some kind of apprentice to a demon called Aere." Prue told her.  
"Wait, Aere?" Leo asked.  
"Yes, Aere." Prue replied.  
"I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere!" Leo said and orbed out.  
"Vanquish?" Phoebe asked.  
"You bet." Prue replied and they all went to the attic.  
--  
Lavin paced back and forth in the warehouse holding the knife in his hand.  
"They won't ruin me! They can't ruin me!" He said angrily to himself.  
"That witch saw me...I'll kill her. If I bring an end to the Charmed Ones then I can have the satisfaction of killing those no good rip-offs. Aere thinks he knows them...maybe, but he doesn't know how stupid they are. They'll bring an end to everything we...I worked for. the clones won't live long enough to disappoint Aere..."  
With that, Lavin shimmered away.  
He appeared behind a bush on a street. Blake and Lark were arguing and Lavin thought he would stick around for amusement.  
"No, I'm going to kill her!" Lark said angrily.  
"No, I get to kill her...you already get to be her, so I get to kill her!" Blake argued.  
"I am so going to kill you!" Lark spat angrily.  
"No way! After I kill her, I'm gonna kill him!" Blake said angrily.  
"Let's just kill ourselves then deal with the sisters and whitelighter." Lark suggested.  
Blake sighed and said, "Yeah, that seems like a plan. I kill him, you kill her...then I kill the oldest and you can-"  
"I want to kill the oldest!" Lark interrupted.  
"No way! She is like the prize catch...or should I say prize killing? She's the ultimate and I'm going to kill her!" Blake growled.  
"No! I want to kill her. I deserve it. I've worked hard." Lark told him.  
"You've worked hard!? I've worked harder! I should get to kill her!" Blake said angrily. Their faces were only an inch apart now.  
Lark moved away and said, "Look, what if we just go in there and kill whoever crosses our path."  
"Ooh, ultimate destruction. I like that." Blake said. "Come on."  
Blake and Lark made their way up the street and Lavin came out from the bush.  
"Morons. The Charmed Ones will defeat them...but if I helped them win, Aere would surely forget about Onwa's blood." Aere headed down the street after Blake and Lark.  
They were standing on the doorstep of a manor getting ready to knock when Lavin rushed up behind them.  
"What do you want?" Blake snarled.  
"I've come to help you." Lavin told him.  
"Shouldn't you be out getting killed by Onwa?" Lark asked. Lavin just shot her an angry look.  
"If you don't want my skills then I'll leave and let you get killed." Lavin snarled.  
Blake rolled his eyes and pushed him back.  
"Just stay there. We already know that Cole is gone, so we can get in easier if I do the knocking." He told him.  
Lavin didn't like it, but he agreed and stayed back with Lark.  
Blake knocked and Phoebe answered the door.  
"Cole, what're you doing back? You just left." Phoebe said.  
"Uh...uh...I had to come back because...uh...I just had to see you all again." Blake said and smiled nervously.  
"Is it about the demon?" Phoebe asked.  
"Uh...yeah. It's about the demon." Blake lied.  
"Okay, come in." Phoebe said and moved away from the door.  
Blake walked in and just before Phoebe closed the door, Lark put her hand out and stepped in behind Blake.  
"What? Going to leave me out?" Lark asked in a fake upset voice.  
Phoebe gasped and ran into the kitchen to get her sisters. Lavin entered the manor and sneered.  
"Disgusting." Lavin spat.  
"Whatever...just get ready to fight. She went to get her sisters." Blake told him.  
The three sisters came rushing into the room followed by Leo.  
"Pheebs, what're you doing over there?" Piper asked.  
"Piper, that isn't me." Phoebe told her.  
"Well, what is Cole doing with them?" Prue asked. She looked at Lavin. "He's the guy that killed the witch!"  
"Ooh, how astute." Lavin said sarcastically.  
Prue just made a face and threw him against the wall.  
"Weakling." Blake sneered.  
"Cole, what are you doing with them?" Phoebe asked.  
"Would you people stop calling me Cole please." He turned to Lark and finished. "They're as dumb as posts."  
"What's going on?" Prue asked Leo as she tried to use her powers on them. "My powers don't work."  
"My God, are you all that stupid?" Lark asked them.  
"Just kill them!" Lavin growled as he got up from the floor.  
"I'll be right back." Leo said and orbed out.  
"Now it wouldn't be fair. Their little whitelighter is gone." Blake said sarcastically.  
"Who cares? It's three on three now...isn't that what you wanted?" Lavin asked as he joined them.  
"He's right." Lark said to Blake.  
Blake formed an energyball and stood for a few minutes.  
"Who should get it?" Blake asked. After a few more seconds he just shrugged and threw it at them.  
They all dodged it and Piper tried to freeze it, but she couldn't.  
"My powers don't work either!" Piper exclaimed as the demons approached them.  
"Attic!" Prue yelled as she ducked another energyball. The sisters all ran to the attic.  
"I hate chases." Blake said and sprinted up the stairs. Lark just shrugged and followed. Lavin gave the stairs a look of death then shimmered to the top.  
"Lazy." Lark remarked as Lavin appeared.  
Lavin just gave her a look and watched as Blake pounded on the door and screamed.  
"You're going to die much more painfully now witches!" Blake screamed and pounded his fist on the door one last time. His fist went through the door. He removed it then kicked down the door.  
He stepped in flanked by Lark and Lavin. They walked to the middle of the room then stopped and stared at the sisters.  
Lavin got tired of waiting, so he jumped out in front and threw and energyball at the sisters. They ducked and then stood in front of the Book.  
"Forces of good, forces of evil  
We witches three call on thee  
Vanquish the demons, vanquish the demons."  
  
Lavin gripped his stomach in pain and fell to his knees. After a few seconds, he was engulfed in flames and screamed until he was completely gone and vanquished.  
"Why aren't they vanquished?" Prue asked looking at Lark and Blake.  
"I think we know when to take our leave." Blake said and grabbed Lark's hand. "But we will be back for you witches." Then Blake shimmered away with Lark.  
"Maybe it was because the spell wasn't strong enough." Phoebe suggested.  
"Or that we wrote it in, oh, twenty-five seconds." Piper said. Phoebe just gave her an unimpressed look.  
Leo orbed in and looked around.  
"You vanquished them?" He asked.  
"No, only one of them." Prue told him.  
"Which one?" Leo asked.  
"Lavin." Prue replied. "The other two just watched then said they'd be back and shimmered away."  
"Do you know why they were identical to Phoebe and Cole?" Piper asked.  
"All the Elders told me was that they sensed that someone was making magical clones. They didn't know it was of you guys." Leo said looking at Phoebe.  
"Okay, but why of Phoebe and Cole? Why not us, the sisters?" Prue asked.  
"They don't know. It was probably a mistake. Aere probably wanted to get you, but didn't." Leo explained.  
"Wait, Aere. So, Aere is behind this?" Prue asked.  
"Well, that we don't know, but probably yes. What does the Book say about him?" Leo asked.  
Prue flipped through the Book until she found Aere's page.  
"Aere, a demon trainer of sorts. He takes in young demons and trains them to work for him and often sends his best to The Source in hopes of gaining fame. Some of his most famous trainees are Jantor, Nikoa, and-" Prue stopped talking and then skipped ahead. "Aere often clones demons and other beings magically. The magic clones turn out more evil then the original. Aere needs a personal item from the original in order to make a successful evil clone...yadda yadda yadda...then there's a vanquish."  
"Okay, but how do we vanquish the clones?" Piper asked.  
"Um...to destroy one of Aere's evil clones, the steaming brew must be destroyed or tampered with in some way." Prue read.  
"Okay, but where is the steaming brew?" Piper asked.  
"It doesn't say." Prue told her then looked at Leo.  
"It would probably be in his lair." Leo said.  
"Where is his lair?" Phoebe asked.  
Leo looked like he didn't want to say, but then finally said, "The Underworld."  
--  
Blake and Lark shimmered back to Aere's lair.  
"What are you two doing back?" Aere asked.  
"We went after the Charmed Ones and Lavin got vanquished so we left." Blake explained.  
"Lavin? Vanquished?" Aere asked. He walked over to his altar and held on to it to keep his balance. "This can't be. Lavin...he was-he was so powerful."  
"Yeah, listen, we've talked it over and the whole Charmed Ones thing isn't for us. We're bailing." Lark said.  
Aere turned around enraged.  
"What!? You cannot bail! You will finish the job!" He ordered.  
Blake put his face only an inch from Aere's and snarled, "What if we don't want to?"  
"I'll destroy you." Aere snarled back and raised a hand next to the goblet.  
"No!" Lark screeched.  
Aere put his hand down and said, "Then go and destroy them."  
Blake exchanged another angry look with Aere then shimmered away with Lark.  
--  
"And so, we need you to take Phoebe to the Underworld and I will take Prue down and Piper will stay here with the Book and ready with the warding potion." Leo explained.  
"The Underworld? Are you insane?" Cole asked.  
"No, but we really don't want an evil you running around." Prue said.  
Cole sighed and said, "Fine. I'll do it. But what is the warding potion for?"  
"So that if either clone attacks, Piper can hold them back until we're done." Prue explained.  
"All right, so what do you plan to do?" Cole asked.  
"Well, once we're down there, we'll vanquish Aere then we'll destroy the brew." Leo said.  
Cole gave one more sigh then said, "Okay, let's go."  
Cole shimmered with Phoebe and Leo orbed with Prue to the Underworld.  
"Good luck." Piper whispered and went over to the Book.  
--  
Blake shimmered in with Lark and looked at Piper.  
"Where is the rest of the girl scout troop?" He asked.  
"They're getting rid of you." Piper said and threw a small bottle with a white liquid inside.  
It smashed in front of Blake and Lark and the liquid seeped onto the floor.  
Blake looked down at the liquid that was near his feet and smiled.  
"Best you could do?" He asked and they took a step forward, but were thrown back with great force and smashed into the wall.  
"What do you think now?" Piper asked.  
Blake and Lark both got up and shot looks of death at Piper then Blake grabbed Lark's arm and they shimmered out.  
--  
"Is this it?" Phoebe whispered as the crept into Aere's lair.  
"It should be." Cole whispered back.  
"Look." Prue whispered and pointed to a demon who was at an altar chanting something.  
They all hid behind a boulder that was in the cave-like lair and watched.  
Prue noticed a scarlet stain on the rock and looked at Leo with a questioning look. Leo just shook his head and Prue realized that she didn't want to know the answer.  
"Now would be the best time." Cole whispered to the others. "The clones probably know by now and are probably coming."  
The others just nodded and they walked out in the open. Aere turned to face them.  
"Hey, I'm looking to vanquish Aere. Know where I can find him?" Prue asked and threw Aere against a wall.  
Aere groaned and sat up.  
"You can't win." He growled.  
"Oh can't we." Phoebe said. "Prue, the potion."  
Prue took a small yellow orange bottle from her pocket and threw it at Aere.  
"Nooooo!!" He screamed as he was engulfed in flames.  
After he was vanquished, they looked at the goblet.  
"Think that's it?" Phoebe asked pointing to it.  
Blake and Lark shimmered in.  
Blake didn't wait, he just started throwing energyballs in every direction. They all dashed behind the altar to escape the energyballs.  
"What now?" Phoebe yelled.  
Prue peeked over the altar and looked past the goblet at Blake and Lark who were now holding hands and chanting something.  
Prue glanced at the goblet then noticed that the purple light had disappeared from around the goblet. She waved her hand and the goblet tipped over and everything spilled onto the floor.  
Everyone behind the altar stood up. Blake and Lark looked at the spilled contents and exchanged worried glances.  
"Noooo!!" They both screamed as they were engulfed by flames.  
Phoebe went over to where Blake and Lark stood and looked down at the spot then back at the others.  
"At least they died together." She said.  
"Don't tell me you felt sorry for them." Prue said.  
"Well, they didn't want to do it. They were forced to." Phoebe said.  
Prue just looked at her not knowing what to say.  
Phoebe walked over to the spilled goblet contents and knelt down. She picked up her necklace and stood back up.  
"We can go now." She said.  
Leo orbed out with Prue and then Phoebe and Cole lingered for a bit.  
Phoebe just looked at where Blake and Lark were vanquished then back at the goblet.  
"I doubt you still want that toothbrush." She said to Cole.  
He laughed a little and said, "No, I don't."  
Phoebe just smiled and then Cole took her hand and shimmered with her back to the manor.  
  
THE END 


End file.
